penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Tokii "Muscari" Hyacinth
Appearance Muscari is a roughly 5’5 female tiefling with pink peach colored skin small 1 inch horns pointing forwards from her forehead. Hyacinth has white orb like eyes that at most reflect the light and nothing more along with a pair of raven black feathered wings similar to a tengu. Muscari has long black hair that lowers halfway down her back and appears to flow halfway down her back, as a means of keeping this in check she would occasionally tie it all together in a bow. Tokii Hyacinth has a wiry muscular build with seemingly thin arms at first glance and a slightly more noticeably strong pair of legs and torso . Tokiis tail is rather girthy and short when compared to most other tiefling (thicc) with a red tip. When he walks it seems as though she always seems to know exactly where she is going even if she is lost because of her prideful and determined expression when mixed with her rigid and warrior like form. sadly you could also hear her from a mile away if you also remember her heavy armor. Backstory muscari was born at sea on a ship owned by the haipan naval fleet during a trade ship escort mission where she was raised until he reached the age of 9 when her parents sailed out to sea to the Alithrya and capsized never to return. Following her parents death she was raised by the town, moving from house to house like a stray cat, allowed in by her parents connections and a set of hardy advice given to her by an ancient Lance named Lesharo, whispering into her mind (occasionally being advised to choose to make a pact as payment when she grew older). As Tokii grew older she learned to preform and even started to see her patron as a guardian angel.Muscari eventually adopted the patrons ideals in a way that is similar to the tenants of a knight. At the age of 18 tokii had begun her pact and eventually decided to travel the world as an adventurer, defending all that she felt to be vulnerable or under hard times bouncing around the southern chain and eventually reaching the guild itself. * the pact Muscari first made contact with her patron when it visited her in a dream, in response attracted to one of her songs of hope which pleased the polearm to no end and it seemed the more she sang the more the blade was likely to respond or sing in return. Eventually one day the halberd had taken the form of a horned rabbit and came with the offer of forming a pact in exchange for a simple wish, tokii in response had not only accepted the offer her wish was to find a way to travel the world and find more balaid to Milil. When she woke up she had found a marking on the back of her hand showing an ash black horned rabbit. * Greatest moment Hyacinths first major moment as an adventurer was when she first reached the mainland and had been invited to perform in front of a city temple (dms get to decide I guess?) While it was not amazing it was far more expensive and detailed than most would have expected, it showed a worldly context of beliefs that few people would have otherwise understood or comprehended. Less than 6 months later she would go on a wild goose chase to defend the stage in front of the temple so other people can share beauty with each other as she did not to long ago. She received a viol as a reward and had to spend half a year learning to use it (before she only used her voice). * Adventures She had spent some time hunting down a tribe of migrating harpies All 12 in an entire month it was a very long journey * Outlook on the world Muscari had adopted a number of beliefs around her early life when traveling from house to house, meeting new people gave her stories to tell and rumors of cultures she otherwise would have never known about. Muscari is a lore collector and folk tale singer who believes herself to be a possible hero from the stories she tells and this is her biggest form of momentum. Hyacinth however is disgusted by any adventurer would would ever lye idol in their own woes, it goes against her can do attitude. Personality Hyacinth by personality is intensely, loyal dedicated and energetic, She wants nothing more but to serve the her patron and those she feels are innocent. She enjoys new challenges and opportunities to learn about new people and places, the smell of the ocean and exchanged ideals. She’s driven by a form of friendly competition one that would probably be her downfall some day. Muscari despite her lawful nature as a person is fundamentally a near anarchist believing that establishing powers not judged by their competence are a complete waste of energy and a waste of human life. muscari would not have outright rejected the offer to join the guild originally but decided to read about its leader Rolen who had slayed more that three tyrants in his life and formed a subtle admiration for his lack of regard for absolute power. her goals are to use this to eventually gain a closer look at true freedom from oppression and indoctrination while at the same guarding common civility a goal she feels her self is impossible to acchieve. Category:Player Character